Two conflicting needs regarding level vials (bubble vials) in levels generally pertain to visibility and the need to protect the vials against impact. Conventional “open center-vial” levels address the visibility concern by cutting away extruded material along the top surface of the level body that surrounds the vial. The disruption in the top surface of these devices, however, makes it difficult to use the entire top surface of the level as a marking surface or straightedge. Further, the bubble vials in these devices may be vulnerable to breakage by impact due to their wide exposure area.